Miracle
by anaime7
Summary: Ran died...Shinichi wants to bring her back...So what happens next ten years later? do not fear.. waff included. Chap 3: Random vistors coming to visit, and one of them brings a gift! Hint: she's the girl with the reddish brown hair.
1. cease to live, breath and love

_Yea, I'm insane, crazy, stupid. I started another translating fanfiction…_

_It's all s2lou-chan's fault with her 12 days of Christmas, I got affected…._

_This story is romantic, full of angst, and guess what? A pretty sad ending…._

_Sorry if there's grammar mistakes or if some sentences are awkward…It tends to get like this when I finish reading Chinese. (There is no grammar in Chinese, btw.)_

_ENJOY!!_

_Disclaimer: Not my story and not my characters…Don't remind me. You don't want the author to die of depression, do you?_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Miracle**_

_Translated by: Oniki-chan_

_Originated by: …_

_Owned by: The oh so great Gosho Aoyoma_

_There is no doubt in love. 'Cause in love, there's miracles everywhere._

Chapter I: slumber.

A fairly sunny day ten years later:

17 years old Edogawa Conan was wearing a navy blue Teitan High School uniform. The mild blue sky was filled with leisure fluffy clouds. Everyone on the street was talking about how the great detective Edogawa Conan solved cases so effortlessly. But nobody seemed to remember, years ago, there was another detective who brought the same astonishment to many.

He's name was-----Kodou Shinichi.

Ayumi-chan glanced at the features of the oh-so-handsome boy next to her. Without glasses, Conan-kun was even cuter than before, but on his face there were no emotions.

Ever since---that day ten years ago.

Ayumi-chan was already used to Conan-kun being this way. She didn't know what occurred ten years ago. She only knew, Conan-kun didn't go to school that week, and when she saw him once again…he was a different person. The usual confident smirk was wiped away, not only that, he started to hate one thing he loved---soccer. Futhermore, from then on he never smiled, he seemed to be empty, like a shell. The only thing that hadn't been erased from his identity was the sleuth part. Conan-kun still solved cases.

Ayumi-chan also knew, from that day, she never saw her beloved neechan who was always like an angel.

One time, Conan-kun received a notice from another school, they wanted him to go there, Conan-kun merely grunted. He still attended Teitan high school after that. Ayumi-chan was pretty happy about his decision.

Ayumi-chan saw his thoughtful face as he stopped and said without even turning his head back.

"I'll be going."

No explanations, no emotions. He was lost amidst the crowd of chattering people right then and there.

Genta-kun wasn't very happy about this, "Oi, why he's always like this?"

Mitsuhiko-kun nodded, "Yea, every Friday he disappears somewhere, what about the investigation, what about the usual cases we have to solve?"

Haibara Ai spared no words, only stared after him in wonder with her eyebrows raised.

A white two-story building stood in the center of a desolated neighborhood. There were bushes and trees everywhere.

It was deserted, but it wasn't in disarray. It seemed like someone comes here often to clean.

Conan's face held no emotions as he fished out a key to open the door.

A gust of chilly wind swept by, it seems so cold. Like the North Pole.

Inside was a world of ice and snow, gleaming icicles made it look like an ice castle in a fairytale.

Is it really that cold? Most people who entered might say yes. But, he didn't think so. Because…in this place…there was her scent.

Would any place be cold if she was there?

When he entered, he wasn't Conan-kun anymore, he turned into the legendary Kodou Shinchi.

He opened the crystal-like door.

Here, it was like heaven.

There were glittering icicles everywhere under the bright light, they made the whole room shine.

Even if there were crystals, could its beauty even measure up to that?

The familiar yet distant smile formed on Shinichi's lips.

He…can smile?

Yes, his smile, was only for his princess.

Yes, there, his sleeping beauty.

A woman who wore a white dress was lying in the center of the room on the crystal bed.

She was pretty. No, she was beautiful. Brown hair leisurely settled themselves on her shoulders. Her rosy face and long eyelashes made her seem like a western doll.

She seemed like a gorgeous angel.

Shinichi sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.

Her hand was so cold, it felt like ice.

His hands' warm temperature eventually heated up her hands.

Looking over her features, Shinichi's smile grew more soft and loving.

"Ran, I'm here to see you."

_Ten Years Ago:_

Night, black, no stars and no moon.

In front of him was an aggressive, blonde man. He smiled evilly.

Another figure, small and vulnerable, was glaring at him with determination.

"Ha ha ha ha, so what if you're a meitantei? So what if you dismantled the organization? You will always stay to be Edogawa Conan! You will never be Kodou Shinichi! I know you want to kill me, so, come! Come and murder me!"

His blonde hair danced creepily against the waft.

Anger swept through every cell of his small body, the gun in his hands was raised higher and higher.

In front of him, the other monster did the same.

Fate decided one of the two will die tonight. It all depends on how fast they are at shooting.

Suddenly one of them relaxed.

Death? He never feared it. If he never got to be Kodou Shinichi, if he never could return by her side, then, even if he was alive, what means does it have to him?

The sound of a gun reflected through the air. It wasn't from Conan.

Looks like he really was going to die!

A smile slowly found itself on his lips.

"Gomen, Ran."

-------

A familiar scent drifted through the air.

A white figure blocked him from the bullet.

The bullet threads itself through her fragile body. Blood covered her white dress.

And blood was covered all over his face.

"RAN!"

HE immediately kneeled down beside her, brown hair was flying all over the place.

"Ran…wha---why?"

Acknowledging the blood that was rushing out of her chest, he felt dizzy looking at its raw beauty.

Police sirens interrupted his numb thoughts.

He didn't even glance at its source, his hands were on her chest, but the blood still flowed out between his fingers.

Glancing over at his fretting face, Ran's lips formed a pale smile.

"Baka, don't worry, don't be scared."

But how can he not? Even if he was a meitantei, even if he faced every situation with unreasonable calmness, when it comes to her…he would be damned to try! It's Ran! It's the person he always vowed to protect! But he could see the life draining out of her sweet face. He could feel her heart slowly dying.

No! Never!

"Please hold on! I will get you to the hospital!"

Conan tried to lift her up.

Ran stopped him.

"No, there's no hope. It's already too late." Ran's usual rosy cheeks are now covered with sweat. But she was still smiling. That smile tore his into heart.

Ran lifted her hand up to caress his forehead. "Conan-kun's alright…That's good."

His heart seemed to rip into a million pieces.

"I won't let you die! I won't!"

Conan shouted insanely. He grabbed her hands in desperation to calm himself.

Ran's eyes widened, but laughed dryly. "Conan-kun, help me…one…last time…'k?" Her voice lost the usual energy, but she continued wobbly.

"No! I won't!" Conan clutched her hands in a frantic attempt to squeeze death away. "You can do anything! You don't need me to help you!"

Right now, he would try anything, anything, to let her stay.

Ran didn't seem to hear his pleading.

"Help…help me, to…tell Shinichi…" she coughed more red substance. "Tell…him, I…really…love him…but it's too bad…I can't…wait…for him anymore…" Blood flowed without mercy.

No! He won't listen anymore! He won't listen! She can't die! Never ever!

"Sorry…Shinichi…."

He felt her hands slip out of his grasp and landed with a thud to the ground. Her azure eyes lost its normal shine.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

A swift of autumn wind blew by his ear. The stained scarlet leaves on the ground seemed to wave goodbye.

On the other side, two FBI agents handcuffed Gin. They escorted him to the car.

The other two, walked over to Conan.

They were to take Ran away.

Jodie-sensei stopped them. She walked over to Conan.

Yes, the angel-like girl really did fade away. Won't everyone be heartbroken? Won't the detective?

"Conan-kun…"

The words of comfort didn't even leave her mouth when he stood up.

Jodie-sensei's eyes widened, for she feared for what he was going to do.

He only stood, and then raised his hand gun.

"PON!"

"PON!"

"PON!"

…….

He insanely activated his trigger time after time, even if there were no bullets left in his gun. Everyone was oblivious of the broken trigger crashing to the ground.

Everyone was looking at the lifeless body of Gin. He was lying in a scarlet pool of his own blood, with a horrendous face. Countless holes had made themselves visible with streams of red on his chest. So many it would be impossible to find the cause of death.

In Conan eyes, there was only hatred and vengeance.

Then, he started to laugh. A dry, rustled laugh that continued in some people's nightmares.

So what if he killed him? No matter what happened…She would never come back.

She already…passed away.

Jodie-sensei was speechless. Never could she have thought her favourite detective would lose his mind…

"Come on."

Jodie-sensei said to the FBI agents.

Nobody moved, they just stared at her with bewilderment.

"Whatever happens, I'll take care of it."

Jodie-sensei walked to her own squad car and leaned on it.

Everyone followed her lead.

"This is all I can do for you, cool guy."

With that the police siren sounded again, fading away into the distance.

The world returned to normal. At least, without the disturbing sounds.

Conan held unto her, never letting go.

Why? Why did this happen?

He still remembered when she cooked breakfast for him this morning. Then she smiled and called his name.

His faux name.

But now, she was lying there, on his lap, as still as a rock.

Cry? He should!

But he only wanted to laugh.

He wanted to pretend this was an awful joke someone has conjured in his head. He wanted to wake up to his alarm clock in the Mouri Detective Agency. Better yet, wake up to the sound of Ran calling him for school in his own home. In his normal state.

He **WAS** trying so hard. Yet he lost the most important person. Why did he even try in the first place?

And…She didn't even find out the truth…he never told her. And he never told her…how much he loved her, how much he wanted to hold her in his arms. How much he wanted to feel the touch of her lips against his own.

She…left…Just left…

What should he do now?

The wind…whistled. The cloud blocking the moon moved to the left.

Somebody appeared in front of him.

With the silver moonbeam against his white cape, his figure looked more proud than usual.

It was Kid.

Conan's eyes never left her face.

Nothing…could ever make him glance at anything else.

Footsteps were heard. Then Kid kneeled down beside him.

"She is a very beautiful girl. What a pity."

Conan's gaze was still directed at Ran. He didn't seem to hear the insulting voice.

"Are you now regretting? Regretting that you never took better care of her? Regretting that because of your **own** pride, she was the one who got hurt?"

Conan still had no effect whatsoever. It looked like his soul was already on its way to greet hers.

"But…Maybe…I could help you a little." Kid's one piece monocle gleamed with the natural brightness.

He finally reacted.

But it was only a smirk.

Him? He said he could help? How ironic, she's already…

No one could help her.

A handsome smile found its way unto Kid's face. Just as long he heard him.

Kid's hand was in his pocket for a moment. Then there was a tiny capsule resting at the center of his white glove.

"This capsule, adds heat to her body. I can guarantee you she will not decompose."

Conan's jaw fell on the ground.

"During this period, if you can find the other drug, you should know, the ones they are making, the ones that can wake up the dead…Maybe, she might actually resurrect."

Conan stared at him.

"Really?" He croaked.

Kid gave him a reassuring smile, looks like the trip here actually paid off.

"Yes." Kid nodded, there was no hesitation in his voice. "Did you forget? You said you won't let her die."

"I didn't forget!" He sounded so excited with renewed hope. How can he give up? On her? He would do anything in his power to make her open her eyes again!

"Good!" Kid smiled broadly. "And remember what you said."

With that, he vanished into the darkness.

Conan broke into a gentle smile as he looked over Ran.

"So sorry, I had to make you wait so long last time. In consequence, I'm now waiting for you! You must come back!"

_From that night, his princess started to sleep._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Teasers: Ran woke up…But with no????_

_Heh….I have sent my time translating…Now I want you guys to….press a button….Yes….A button on the bottom left of this page..GO on PRESS!!!_

_Since I don't have borrowed Shin-chan or Ran-chan with me, I can't blackmail you. So I'll just beg until your ears hurt._

_I promise to update by next next week…if I don't…well, review anyways…_

_SOOOO sry if there were grammar mistakes(BAD ONIKI), but plz __**review**__(I told you I'll beg.)_

_Love ya all, and happy reviewing,(heh)_

_Oniki-chan_


	2. the reincarnation

_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!_

_He, I'm glad I was able to find lots of time to translate this! Hope you enjoy it! (Or else) .J.J_

_This is so completely weird…I just checked my first chapter of Miracle and it has no spaces or those long lines when I indicated them…. Don't blame me ppl, hope it'll never happen again. (Maybe it's just the typos, ne?) So I'm trying a different technique this time…_

_Disclaimer: Yea, you guys just have to remind me…Don't own._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miracle**_

_Translated by: Oniki-chan_

_Originated by: …_

_Owned by: The oh so great Gosho Aoyoma_

_There is no doubt in love. 'Cause in love, there's miracles everywhere._

Chapter II: Awakening

Shinichi slid a well practiced hand over his angel's cheeks. Time never scratched a single mark on her beautiful face. She was still the same, the same beautiful young woman, ten years ago.

She will always rest on that night.

Shinichi glanced at her with a face full of happiness.

"Aren't you coming back? It's already been ten years! Even if kama-san is punishing me, it should be enough, right?"

Her peaceful face made no remark. She was still sleeping.

"My birthday's coming up. If you're not here, who's gonna help me celebrate?"

Shinichi held her hands. He made them caress his own cheek almost teasingly.

She was as silent as that night ten years ago. It looks like nothing in this world, would ever awaken her to her senses again.

Shinichi suddenly felt empty.

"It's already been ten years, and you still won't give up?"

A shrill voice echoed around the room.

In the corner of the crystal room stood a coffee haired girl. Her eyebrows were crunched together.

She was shivering a little because of the cold.

He knew it was her. But he didn't turn around. His sight was only focused on his princess.

"It's cold here, go home."

He never even glanced at her, but he did reply back. A good sign. Maybe.

"Kodou, when are you going to _stop?_ It's been ten years! She won't come back!"

She really didn't want the sunny-boy-ten-year-before to fade away. Really fade away.

"Go."

His tune held the same rejection it had before. No emotions, just an empty shell.

"She's already died! She was shot in the heart by Gin ten years ago! She died!"

Since he isn't letting go, she won't give up either. No matter what, she needed him to understand.

"_Go."_

It was the same tune, the same empty tune filled with coldness.

But, she could hear, the anger hidden deep inside his throat.

That was his limit.

She remembered, three months ago, his good friend Heiji had said the same thing.

The boy had turned around and hit him in the face without a reply.

Blood, had trickled down Heiji's mouth.

Then the fierce boy had said,

"Say that _once_ more, and we're over."

Haibara backed off.

He loved her too much! If Kid hadn't said what he said ten years ago…Then perhaps, he would be lying with her right now.

He leaned on that conversation for 10 freaking years! Damnit!

And if he actually gave up…maybe he would be walking to the end of his life.

If, ten years ago, she hadn't made the bold move, if it was her that actually did it… If she died instead of her. Maybe, he won't be that much in agony.

But, nobody could change that day.

Her delicate face expressed sorrow. Possibly even more than his.

The room returned to its usual silence.

He continued to feed her his soft words.

Thus it was interrupted by another insulting voice.

"Wow, you flatter me, great detective. I didn't know you were gonna hold on to that single thread of hope for ten years!"

He froze. This voice! He remembered!

He slowly turned his head around, something that weren't even reserved for professor Agasa at a time like this.

Black illuminated the crystal surroundings.

It was Vermouth.

He knew that she wasn't caught when he toppled over the Black Organization ten years ago.

"What are you doing here?"

Still no emotions, even the great Kid would be defeated by that Poker face. Or maybe it wasn't a Poker face at all… No, her hands were trembling slightly since he was squeezing it.

The black outfit brought his mind back to that night.

It was a nightmare.

Vermouth walked over to him casually, and stared at her face.

"Very pretty, just like a sweet angel."

His eyebrows started to tense.

"But…for you to wait so long, it's really not worth it!" Vermouth snickered. "Someone like you should have lots of girls around, right? Why hold the grudge?" She looked amused for a second. "Actually, Sherry's not that bad! The last ten years she had spent by your side! Why not give her a chance?"

When Shinchi heard this, his head snapped back and he stared at her.

His eyes were filled with hatred, and even Vermouth shivered slightly from the intense contact.

"I don't want to kill anybody. Don't make me."

He didn't answer her question.

Yes, if they were elsewhere, just because she was wearing black, she probably would have died. For her to live until now, was because he didn't want to stain this sacred place with her blood.

Then, she laughed. An entertained laugh that resounded around the room. A creepy laugh that one would have feared.

She was actually testing him, it was already ten years, who knows if he didn't change his opinion?

If he had just a little hesitation, she would have gone.

If she woke up again, and he didn't love her anymore, then it would better for her to sleep.

She was very proud of his performance.

"You won't kill me," she hissed.

"Why not?" His steely glare seemed to shoot daggers at her.

"You would be damned sorry if you did."

He smirked, sorry? He already was. What more can add up to his brooding?

Vermouth paid no attention to whatever he did.

"'Cause in this world, only I can make her come back."

Shinchi's eyes widened.

Vermouth just smiled mysteriously.

_Professor Agasa's house:_

Professor Agasa read his watch for the umpteenth time this past hour.

It's been four hours. And he still didn't come back.

When he went before he only took about two hours!

He…won't do something that stupid, right?

"It's alright, Kodou isn't that vulnerable."

Haibara took a sip of water and told the old scientist.

Yes, death, if he really wanted to, he would have died ten years ago, why today?

She put the glass back at the table, and regained her gaze on a clock.

It was over four hours.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Professor Agasa hurried himself to answer the door.

Outside stood the person they were both anxious for---Kodou Shinchi.

Droplets of sweat covered his forehead, his eyes were no longer emotionless, the gaze was filled with---- what was it? Nervousness? Anxiousness? And that emotion was surrounded by----hope?

No way, hope didn't exist in Kodou Shinichi's world ever since ten years ago.

And there was another feeling, Kodou Shinichi was ---worried?

Professor Agasa saw the person he was carrying in his arms. Then He understood.

In his arms was Ran's corpse!

Her white dress was already soaked with melted ice, and water dripped from the tip of her hair.

When he saw her, Professor Agasa's eyes widened.

"Are…are you crazy?! How can you bring her out? Her body will…!"

He didn't continue.

Because, Ran's body was perfectly fine, no signs of decomposition.

But it was so hot today! How could it be?

Shinchi didn't even explain, only hurried up the stairs.

"Haibara, come with me, now!"

Haibara Ai's features were shocked, but only for a brief second. She knew what had happened, so she climbed the stairs after him.

_In the hallway:_

Shinichi's back was supported by the wall and Professor Agasa's hands.

"What happened?"

Shinchi glanced up and the memory flood back to him.

……

"What…what did you say?"

Shinichi stared at Vermouth. Could she be kidding?

Did he hear wrong? She said she could resurrect her!

Vermouth only smiled a little, she opened her hands, and there, resting on her palms, was a little capsule.

"This is what you wanted to find for ten years."

Shinichi's eye lit up. His eyes still had its brilliant shine after ten years.

"However…_(TN:but?????)_this drug had not been through any tests. Nobody knows what can happen. You must accept the consequences."

Shinchi looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

So…there is some danger for her.

"It's all yours, tantei-san, and it's your choice too."

Vermouth handed the capsule to him and walked out of the room.

Shinichi clutched his only hope.

It's his choice.

Her life, is in his hands.

Shinchi glanced at Ran's pale face. And his eyebrows relaxed.

"Let's try it, 'k? Maybe it will really work!" Shinichi's tune was soft, very soft. He kneaded her hands with his own. "If…it doesn't work. I'll just go with you, 'k?"

He decided, it's been ten years, and he can't wait any longer.

If that doesn't work… he remembered a promise he made to her on his birthday ten years ago.

"_If you die, I'll die with you." _

……

The memory ended, just as abruptly as it had started and Shinichi looked at the door.

She…was inside.

Haibara Ai chose to walk out of the door right at that moment.

Silence was between the three people who were alive and walking.

He was too afraid to ask. No, he was afraid of the_ answer_ if he asked.

Haibara Ai took in his perfect features and worried expression. She knew that he wanted this.

"She's back."

She gave him an answer he wanted to hear ever since ten years ago,

Shinchi felt his body go limb, and Professor Agasa steadied him.

"Rea…really."

His voice was full of relief.

Haibara Ai continued, "Every single cell and organ in her body is working. But barely, she needs two weeks of intensive care, and _absolutely_ no injuries. Futhermore, if she wakes during the next two weeks, she can only eat fluid substances."

Shinchi couldn't believe it.

"Can I go and see her?"

He said slowly.

Haibara Ai nodded.

Shinichi went inside the room.

She was on the bed, and she was still beautiful. Color is slowly gaining on her pale face.

Shinchi sat on the edge of the bed, and took her hand in his.

Her hand wasn't that cold anymore, it had regained some temperature.

Her chest moved up and down. Shinichi rubbed his eyes with his free hand. My god, she was back. It's real! She's back!

Salty liquid cascaded on her fragile wrist.

When she died ten years ago he didn't cry.

When she resurrected ten years later he did.

Irony, isn't?

He couldn't describe his feelings.

Lots and lots of emotions were mixed inside his body.

She came back! To him!

That is…good.

Shinchi put her hands on his cheeks the second time this afternoon.

This time, He won't let go!

_A week later:_

Shinichi pulled open the curtains, and bright rays of sunshine traveled to sprinkle their warmness on a person's face through the window.

Her face, still pale, but gaining color nonetheless.

Shinichi looked at her and smiled.

His gaze was filled with softness and sorrow.

He was afraid that she won't wake up.

Hope being crushed everyday was worse than no hope at all.

Ran's world was pitch darkness at the moment.

Then there was a ray of brightness.

But very faint.

"Who's, who's calling me?"

In the darkness Ran could vaguely hear a soft voice. She felt dizzy.

"Come back? Come back to me. Please? Please come back."

Ran's heart suddenly felt like a million arrows had shot through it. It hurt.

The darkness in her world started to fade away into the light.

Long eyelashes fluttered for a moment.

Then, her eyes started to open.

Her gleaming azure eyes.

Light seeped into her view.

Ran blinked, it was so bright.

She isn't used to the light since she had been in the dark for so long.

Her eyes widened.

Who was standing by the windowsill?

A white shirt, dark raven hair, perfect facial features and eyes that were filled with grief and worry.

Why? Why grief and worry?

He was standing there bathing in the warm golden sunlight.

Ran was surprised, and she stared at him.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

Shinichi finally heard the bed creak and he turned his head.

His eyes widened.

Time stopped.

He once again saw huge pair of indigo eyes and the comely face.

Ran was sitting up on the bed. His Ran.

Shinichi stared at her, suddenly, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

The correct way to describe him was that he hasn't gotten over the shock yet.

She's alive?

She's alive!

Shinichi almost flung himself on her before remembering she was very weak. So he ran to her side and grabbed her hands. He stared into her innocent pupils.

"Ran? You're awake! Are you really awake?"

Since he was too excited, he forgot to smile.

Since he was too shocked, he forgot to be happy.

At that moment, Ran stared at him and said slowly.

"Who, are you?"

The hand that was squeezing hers, suddenly stiffened.

Haibara Ai finished her examination and turned to look at him.

He didn't even look back at her. His gaze was fixed on the other angel-like face.

"Kodou," Haibara called to him. His gaze finally met hers. "Her body is normal, but for her memory…maybe we just have to wait a while."

Professor Agasa gazed at Shinichi.

Yea, ten years of waiting was torturous. But when she finally woke up, she didn't remember him.

It must really hurt for someone you love to forget you.

When would Kami-san pity them and let them be together?

"Shinchi….."

He walked over to him, wanting to comfort him.

"It's okay…" Shinichi smiled. A real smile.

The two people who are not oblivious to his situation widened their eyes.

Shinichi walked over to her bedside, and smiled gently her, as if scared he might break it.

Ran looked at him, puzzled.

"If you don't remember, then let's meet again."

He didn't really care whether or not she remembered him. Just as long as she's safe, just as long she won't be damaged sitting there. Then he'll be grateful. After all, what more could he ask for?

Ten years of waiting, it made him like her, and satisfaction was very easy to get.

Shinichi held out his hand. "Watashi wa Kodou, ah no," His eyes were saddened for an instant. "Watashi wa Edogawa Conan desu. Hajimemashite."

Even if it was ten years after, he still couldn't face her with the identity of Kodou Shinichi!

Ran blinked, and then her face melted into a radiant smile.

"Edogawa Conan? That's a weird name!"

When she got there, Shinchi stiffened again.

……..

"_What's you name?"_

"_My..my…my name is Edogawa Conan!"_

"_Edogawa Conan? That's a weird name!"_

……..

His eyes softened at remembering.

She was Ran! His Ran!

Even if she lost her memory, she was still the same!

And, seeing her smile like this… It made him feel really good! When was the last time he had seen her smile so innocently?

"Then," Ran ceased laughing. "What's my name?"

Everyone stiffened, nobody thought that she'll ask that question.

Mouri Ran died ten years ago, then, what's her name?

Shinichi smiled and sat by her side.

"Ran. Your name is Amesoki Ran." (TN: Amesoki means rain and autumn in kanji and Chinese.)

That was a quick reply. And he added her surname, too.

"Oh?" Ran's cute face was surprised for a second. This boy, his smile, and everything about him seemed familiar "Have we ever met before? Were we friends?"

Friends?!

The word made him hurt.

But that was true, when she started sleeping, they were merely best friends!

Haibara Ai looked worried.

But then, he replaced another mask on his face, a friendly neighboring one.

"Yes, you were the most important friend in my life."

After making contact with his penetrating stare, Ran's started to feel blood rush to her cheeks.

Really?

Then, why had her heart throbbed when she saw him? Why would her heart break and melt each time he smiled at her?

Shinichi was smiling at her. A soft gentle smile.

It was a week since Ran had woken up. Her body seemed to get stronger, but Shinichi did not tolerate her going outside.

So, she stayed at home. Boriiiiing.

With a filled water glass in her hands, she was deep in thoughts.

The glass and the water reflected with a shine. Like crystals.

Why does crystal sound so homey to her?

Who was he?

He said he was a friend, but she didn't think so.

When she first saw him, there was that vague sense of familiarity and the dim poundings of her broken heart.

Why was her heart broken when she saw him in the first place?

And, every morning, she remembered, she would find him asleep on the edge of her bed.

And sometimes he was awake, and he would stare at her.

But he was usually asleep with heavy sweat beads blanketing his forehead.

He was there _all the_ _time._

But, what was really weird was that she wasn't irritated. And she wasn't scared.

She should be scared. She thought, come on, he's a boy, damn it! She should be scared!

But, she wasn't. She seemed to know, he would never hurt her.

Ran just thought it was strange that he doesn't sleep in his own room.

Then, one day, she asked him why.

He didn't say anything, he just stared. At her.

The sorrow in his eyes made her heart freeze.

"Because I'm scared."

That was all he said. Then he left the room.

Then Ran was even more confused, what was he scared of?

Of course she wouldn't understand. She slept for ten years, and while she was sleeping, he was going through hell.

He's afraid that if she slept, she'll sleep forever. And she won't wake up.

If he was there with her, then he was more comfortable. Like his presence drove off the devil.

Ran was still thinking when she loosened her grip on her glass. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

_'Shit.'_

Ran was pretty fast catching up on inappropriate vocabulary.

She bent down to gather the broken glass.

The transparent glass was like a sharp two sided dagger. It carved into the tip of her finger.

Blood, trickled down her skin and splashed on the ground.

"What happened?"

Shinichi came down from the stairs, and then he saw Ran and the broken shards.

And the fresh blood on the ground.

And he froze.

It must be a joke to anyone who heard that a detective is scared of blood. But he was scared anyways.

He, only was scared of her blood.

Because her blood awoke a dark nightmare hidden at the back of his brain.

…..

_Blood stained the autumn leaves on the ground._

_Her white dress was also stained scarlet. The raw and beautiful sight made him shudder._

_She, just like that, was leaving him. And he, couldn't get a grip._

…

His name woke him from that horrible past. Her hand was still bleeding. So he hurried to her and tried his best to help her bandage it.

Shinichi earnestly wrapped the silk around her finger.

At the sight of his crunched eyebrows, Ran laughed.

"It's only a scratch, please, don't act like that."

Shinchi glanced at her and sighed.

"You get hurt even at home, how will I ever take care of you?"

"Gomen"

The childish apology made him chuckle. His heart did feel a bit lighter.

"It's okay."

How can he stay mad at her when she had her puppy face on?

Just as Ran was smiling at him with all her affection, he gasped. The white silk he had just wrapped around her hands had turned red.

No, no way. He just stopped the blood flow a minute ago! Why did it get through the bandage?

Now Shinchi was really scared.

"Shit."

He cursed, and he bandaged her finger once again.

But, later, blood was seen again.

What? What the hell was going on?

Ran thought Shinichi looked a little funny hurrying back and forth like an ant. It was just a little cut!

Then she noticed his hand trembling slightly as he wrapped the bandage around her hands for the umpteenth time

He was really scared!

When he stopped the blood from flowing, it was half an hour later. After he applied medicine and pressed the wound for who knows how long.

Haibara Ai came and told him.

"I told you before, her body is still in the process of alleviating. Therefore her immune system isn't that strong, but it won't happen again."

Ran smiled and comforted him, saying it was nothing.

Shinichi just looked at her and uttered: "I promise. It would never happen again!"

Ran was shocked.

This wasn't his fault! It was hers!

But he acted as if it was him who cut her finger deliberately.

Was she really that important in his heart?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Teasers: Any of you wondered why Ran lost her memory? EVIL LAUGHTER _

_The real author was torturing them! I can't say I pity them, though, I love torturing Shin-chan._

_I have one more thing to inform you on: REVIEW!!!!!!_

_REVIEW!!!!! (Translator gone mentally crazy) REVIEW!!!! Singsong voice: review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!!!!! (that's a dozen too many…) sweatdrops_

_Happy reading, _

_Oniki-chan (who is being dangerously escorted to mental section of hospital.)_


	3. Sky Blue Uniform

_**GOMEN NASAI! **__I'm truly sorry for the long update… And sorry I cut this chapter in half… Um, sorry? He, this was a month late from my set deadline… And I can't even blame it on schoolwork since I did so much other stuff to my pleasure…__Just pretend I died, 'k? It's always better that way…_

_Enjoy... __Disclaimer: Not my story and not my characters… Sorry to disappoint you, though you can discourage me into crying a bit longer. And I know I deserve it, so shut up..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Miracle**_

_Translated by: Oniki-chan_

_Originated by: …_

_Owned by: The oh so great Gosho Aoyoma_

_There is no doubt in love. 'Cause in love, there's miracles everywhere._

Chapter II part I: Return

_In the detective boys' classroom one sunny morning:_

Ayumi's hand suddenly slammed against the table, "I can't stand it anymore! Conan-kun's so sick that he wasn't even able to come to school for the past week! I have to visit him!"

"Yea, yea! I'm a little worried, too!" Mitsuhiko added with a thoughtful look.

"Don't go. Even if you did, he won't get better. Not to mention Edogawa-kun is full of energy. He won't die that easily." The calm voice of Haibara Ai reasoned in a very ai-ish attempt to get them to stay.

"Oi! You can't say that! Conan-kun is our friend! It's settled, let's go to his house this afternoon!" Genta stood up and shouted for the whole class to hear.

Haibara shook her head slowly. "If you guys really want to…"

"Really?!" Ayumi grabbed both of Haibara's hands, "Hooray! You said it's okay!"

"You didn't need my permission to go there the first place," Haibara muttered.

Ayumi paid her no attention, "then it's settled! We'll go and visit him today after school!"

"Hai!" Genta and Mitsuhiko agreed wholeheartedly.

Haibara sighed and whispered for no partially person to hear. "Gomen Kudou-kun, I tried. Really, I tried."

-------------

Ayumi seemed pleased the whole school day. Seeing her like that, Haibara's conscience started screaming at her. But Ayumi was destined to get hurt by her one love someday. The same goes who herself, though is was her that was insisting on getting hurt...

Everyone knows that ever since Mouri Ran died, Conan-kun moved into the Kodou residence. But they already thought of the old quaint house as Conan-kun's.After school, the formed clique started toward their destination. With each step, Haibara tensed more and more.

It wasn't really her fault that she was on Ayumi's side, Ayumi was there with her all through the last decade. Even if she was cold blooded, she'll still have developed some feelings for her.

Besides, she wasn't cold blooded to begin with.

She really… didn't want to see her get hurt…On the other hand, there was really nothing she could do about it…

Whether it was fate or not, they met Conan, wearing casual jeans and a white sweatshirt and looking relieved like he never had before, on the way there. In his hands was a bulgy grocery bag. He seemed to radiate an aura that was filled with strength and happiness.

That was so unlike his usual self…

Upon recognizing them, Conan was surprised. He regained his composure quickly and glared at Haibara. She shrugged. No point in hiding it any longer. She wasn't a god and she definitely cannot keep the little curious brats on the line.

"Co-conan-kun! I, weren't, I mean, don't you have a cold? Wha? What's going on?" Mitsuhiko was the first one to recover and he looked quite faint.

"Come on, I'll tell you at my house." Conan turned around and started walking away, the aura he had on him before vanished and he was like his old self again. He can care less about them. Really, he can.

-------------------------

In the spring, the former garden belonging to the Kudou family was home to white petals surrounded by green, healthy grass, attracting many fluttering butterflies.

They attracted a girl who was wearing a white dress, also…

She knelt before an innocent flower, its scent filling her nose and she sighed. Then, a radiant smile found its way and settled on her face. Under the sun, her shiny black hair cascaded down to the front of her dress and unto the green floor. Even a butterfly came down to rest their tired wings on her pale, manicured nail. She was surprise before laughing. The butterfly set about its way, twisting and and dancing in the sky, she laughed a bit more before standing up to follow suit.

The dress' hem barely touched the grass as it spun around and around.

Finally, she stopped, and the butterfly came to rest on her hand once more. Her face mirrored her own delight.

People that just came around the garden stared with wide eyes that rose with questions.

Except for one person... Conan saw Ran, and he bit his lower lip to restrain his desire to chastise. He opened the Iron Gate with one hand and walked slowly, as if to reassure people around him that he was not angry.

Ran turned once more and her head met Conan's chest. She backed away and smiled nervously.

"I…That is to say…uh…, 'cause it was really sunny, today, and uh, the flowers were really pretty so I, um, I…" She started to stutter endlessly.

Ran swore inwardly, he told her before he left that she couldn't come out! But, oh, it was so _beautiful _outside! And the temptation was so _hard _to resist!

He didn't listen to one word she said.

Conan's left hand came to meet Ran's back while his right hand lifted her knees up, he heaved her up and now was carrying her bridal style.

"AHH! OI! OI! What!? What are you doing?!"

Ran screamed at him, and tried to hit him with her hands.

"Go inside and lie down!" Conan met her eyes and ordered.

"Oi…you're so annoying! Let, let me down!" At this exact moment, Ran glanced up to the crowd of people outside the house. Their uniforms was the same ones he had in his room…

Oh…Boy…

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Oi!!! You have classmates here! Let me go!"

She continued to struggle against his strong hold. Conan didn't mind a word she said, and he carried her up until the doorsteps. Gradually, Ran calmed down, she knew she was no match for him. But, Ran reasoned thoughtfully, she must have been teased by him a lot before for him to have done something this wild.

Ran was right, of course. Before, he did tease her lots, but the teasing never came that far. Of course, the Ran before would have beaten him up.

But now…

Ran could see his evil face, glaring down at her. She sighed as Conan carried her into her bedroom on the second floor.

Ran pouted.

"Oi, why don't you let me go outside?" Conan merely stole a glance at her, then knelt down beside her. Ran stiffened, they were so _close!_ If he just slid down a bit further, then their noses will be touching!

Against her will, her heart sped up.

He didn't go down, but only held his position as their breaths mingled. Suddenly, with a swift movement, he brought her hand up to the front of his face. Ran could feel her cheek reddening and, if it was humanly possible, her heart beat faster. Then, Conan turned her hand around so now she could see a faint scar.

"If you get hurt at home, what would you do to yourself outside?" Conan's light ironic tone, mixed with an unknown care, spoke against the silence of the room.

Ran's face was blank. The surprise and astonishment came over her face. When Conan saw this, he chuckled slightly.

Her reaction was what he wanted.

But his smile stunned Ran.

He can laugh, too! If her memory was lying to her, she can only remember once when he smiled.

That was when she woke up from the darkness… The kind of smile that showed the owner excited and ecstatic. Only once, had he ever smiled to her. Coldness had become a habit in those ten years of hell. But, he smiled, again!

And because of her…

That kind of smile, brings happiness and something else into the room. What the latter is, though, Ran cannot grasp its definition…

Conan stood up, and gave her her space. Ran's head began to think rationally…

'Oh my _god…'_

What did he do?! What was he intending to do?! What was she thinking?!

The faint rosy color was still on her cheeks, leaving a faint trace of the near embarrassment.

"So, you cannot go outside." Conan concluded with an almost shinichi-ish manner, and he stood and left the room.

"Lie down!" His voice was heard through the doorway once again and Ran suddenly had her dignity back.

"Oi! What kinda person are you? Why should I listen to you, of all people? Oi! OI!!!"

_Downstairs:_

A queue of people entered the house with looks as if they have seen a ghost. (T.N.: 'Cept for Haibara, ' course!)

In some ways they had…

Everyone knew the oneechan called Mouri Ran died in an accident ten years ago, but how could that explain who they had seen in Conan's yard? More suspiciously, she was still the same, as she had been ten years ago! There is only one logical explanation to this:

They had seen a…

GHOST!

Each of them shuddered as they thought about it.

Now, they had been explained to that, that person, was not Mouri Ran. She was Amesoki Ran.

But, they were too similar!

At this exact moment, Conan-kun walked down the stairs, Haibara nodded to him, indicating that they knew at least, the basics.

Conan walked up to face the lot.

"That's so unbelievable!" Genta shook his head fervently, as if trying to make the past hour vanish.

"Conan-kun, it's almost scientifically impossible to save a person that looked like Ran-neechan!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Maybe," Ayumi smiled slightly, "She is Ran-neechan's spirit, coming back to earth to protect Conan-kun!"

After hearing this, Conan figured out practically what Haibara told them.

She must have said he was on a case (fat chance, ever since Ran's death, he thought,) and saved a random girl from nowhere that lost her memory. So she could only stay here until she regains her memory.

And about the similarities of her and Ran, it was only a coincidence.

It's sorta weird, how these brats had seen so much stuff already, to believe in such a wild story like that.

"Okay, now you know, would you go home now?" Conan commanded.

"Conan-kun's still like this!" Genta muttered darkly, clearly not satisfied with the results.

After five minutes, company was gone, and only Haibara and Conan remained in the living room.

"This is for you."

"Nani?"

Conan stared bewildered at the package of clothing with a piece of written paper on top.

"This is…"

Haibara shoved the piece of paper into his awaiting hands.

"This is the confirmation, with the help of the Professor, that Amesoki Ran is cleared of obstacles for school. She will be, ironically, in your class."

"You mean, she can go to school?" Conan's whole face lit up.

"You can't hid her anymore, and you have to go to school tomorrow, leaving her home isn't really an option for you so why not make her go with you?" Haibara replied, as if this was the simplest solution in the world.

"Thank you…" Conan's voice gained warmth, strangely, he meant it.

"No, she was shot because of me. I have some responsibilities, too. This is her uniform, you should let her try it, in case it doesn't fit."

"Hai." Even though there was no smiles, his face was softened by a great deal.

Haibara gave him some important facts before leaving the Kudou house herself. Holding the familiar garment, Conan walked upstairs. He was anxious to see Ran in a school uniform.

After all, he hadn't for ten years.

_-------------------_

_In Ran's room:_

Ran was still mad at him.

How come he ordered her around? How come he can?

Serisiously!

Ran used all her strength and she punched into her pillow. She was imagining the pillow to be his face.

Unbeknownst to her, Conan was already standing at the doorway fighting an urge to laugh at loud.

Her face is still so adorable even if she is angry!

How come he never noticed before?

Ran glanced at the shadow in her doorway. _Damn…_

Conan walked over and threw the package of clothing unto her bed.

"Try it."

Kuso, is he ordering her around again?

Ran flung her head back ready to give him what he deserved before her eyes fell on her package.

That's…

A school uniform?!

He wants her to try on a school uniform?!

That means….

"I can go outside?!"

Ran leaped up to clung on his arms, eyes glittering like stars.

Conan nodded. He didn't smile, but his gaze was smiling, and that was enough.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Ran shouted, loud enough for Haibara who was reaching the professors' door, to know that Conan had given Ran her present. Ran bounced on her bed happily, and even Conan, who witnessed this, suppressed an oblivious smile, even to himself.

------------------

Ten minutes later, Ran descended down the stairs.

Conan, who was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, froze.

The sky blue uniform brought out her well kept form. Her face was spotlessly clean, her cute features were shining at him. Her hands were at her front and so was her flowing, dark hair, and for the life of him, he couldn't do anything but stare.

And her shiny ruby lips that formed an angelic smile.

All was too much, and he found himself thinking back to ten years ago.

When he was the arrogant detective Kudou Shinichi, and when she was that innocent, beautiful Mouri Ran. When their lives were totally in perfect harmony. No Conan-kun, no evil organization on their tails. She would wait for him in front of his house with a brilliant smile, while he would tell her endlessly about Sherlock Holmes. They occasionally would argue because she would tell him to shut up. She always put a cap to his endless bragging. When he was in a soccer match, she would cheer. When he was hurt physically, she would take care of him. And when she was in a Karate match, he wouldn't cheer like she did, instead he would worry in the crowd of her safety. They would act together in a play. He was the knight and she was the princess.

And on and on it went…

"PON!"

The happy scenes vanished form his mind and he heard the gunshot, as clear as it had been ten years ago.

The starless night…

The familiar silhouette, the scent around the air.

The dress that was now bloodstained… The blue eyes that had gone out of fuel… The lifeless hand, slipping away from his… And the bloodstained leaves flowing around them.

The nightmare resurfaced in Conan's mind and he felt himself go. Forever trapped in that depth of darkness. The only thing he could feel was his ripping heart.

-------------

Ran stared at Conan's expression, isn't that a little weird?

First it was surprise, then a smile, then a horrible emotion came upon his face. His head dropped and he was silent.

"Are you okay?" Ran walked up to him. As her hand touched his elbow, she was surprised he was shaking… His consciousness had already slipped away and all that left was an empty shell.

Without knowing why, Ran felt her heart squeeze, as if she caused him so much grief…

Ran took hold of his arms, and tried to bring him back to earth.

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Conan-kun!"

--------------

He had fallen into a dark abyss… Falling, falling, falling…

His ears played tricks on him, and he heard what she had said before she left.

"Help...help me…Tell….Shinichi, I probably can't wait for him, any longer… Tell him… Gomen nasai, and tell him… I love him…"

_"I love him."_

_"I… love… him…"_

_"I… love… him…"_

_…._

'Don't! Don't leave me behind like this! Don't you ever leave! I love you! I really love you! You don't even know yet! I haven't even properly showed you how much I really _love_ you! How can you? How can you leave me like this?'

The darkness surrounded him.

He was afraid, truly afraid…

The darkness continued to consume him.

His heart hurt so much… So, so much…

Then… let me die! He stopped struggling against the darkness.

If he died, he won't hurt anymore…

If he died, he could see her!

Then he could tell her how much he actually loved her… Then he could hold her hand and never let go!

He was left with nothing except for despair… Darkness overwhelmed his senses…

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere alerted him…

"Conan-kun…"

Who is it?

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun, Conan-kun!"

The familiar worried tone, like the one he had heard ten years ago…

He could feel warmth on his hands! Who's holding them?

Conan's eyes were suddenly in focus as a confused Ran faced him.

"Oh my god, you're finally awake! Are you okay? What happened?"

Sweat trickled down his forehand…He could only see her, and he couldn't figure out if it was a dream or not... The girl wearing the blue uniform…

"What happened to you?" Ran waved her hand in front of his face.

Without thinking, Conan grabbed it. Ran immediately tried to pull her hand back. But, his hold was too strong, it seemed to her that he was holding the most important thing in his life, if he let go, it would vanish, and he would never find it again…

After feeling her hand's warmth, his pulse slowed and he was pulled back from that awful panic attack. Conan let her hand go and he walked upstairs to his room…Without a word. Ran stared until he was in his room with his door closed…

His heart was clouded with that awful memory… The kind that you never forget…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it was so short, and sorry if it was a long wait… __Um…Leave…A…Review…? Please? Since I, uh, died?_

_Ja, Love, and I hope the next one is longer and more satisfying, __Oniki __（__XD, you guys know why I even remembered to update all of a sudden? It was 'cause of suddenly a large train appears and blocks out what I was saying! __）_


End file.
